The Witch Who Wasn't The One
by Divess
Summary: Draco and Hermione were in and out of a relationship. They argued. They split up, but always managed to get back together. Their last split had been the most contentious ever. But Hermione hadn't worried. She knew Draco always came around. By the time Hermione realizes Draco has walked away for good. It is much too late. One Shot. T/OOC/Abuse.


**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. No infringement intended. The storyline is mine.**

 **The Witch Who Wasn't The One**

It was a dreary, rainy day, but Hermione was glad about the rain for two reasons. For one. The raindrops hid the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Secondly. Anything, including rain, that slowed Draco's wedding was a boon to her.

She had been invited to the wedding, but had no intention of actually attending. Yet, here she was standing anxiously in the shadows outside the venue where Draco would be marrying Valeria Exley, the witch who now had his heart.

Almost right up to the day the wedding announcement had arrived in the Owl Post. Hermione believed Draco would come back to her yet again. The event unfolding inside had proven her wrong. This time. Draco had no intention of coming back.

Hermione was jolted out of her reverie by Harry turning up at her elbow with what seemed like the greatest of stealth. Harry hugged Hermione and she had hugged him back holding on a for a second longer than necessary.

Although Hermione appeared to be on the verge of falling apart. Harry didn't have to ask her anything. He knew why she was hiding in the shadows instead of inside with the other guests. The wizard she loved was getting married.

/*/

Harry had been right there during the entire relationship watching from the sidelines. Hermione and Draco were his friends as well as Aurors partnered on one of his top teams. He had watched as _The Hermione Granger_ caused break up after break up with the wizard Harry knew she loved. He had also watched as Draco gravitated back to Hermione time after time. In his opinion, every time Draco went back to Hermione he had strengthened her position over him. Somewhere along the line Hermione had recognized this fact and began using it to her advantage. As intelligent, strong and proud as Draco was, he loved Hermione without question overlooking her faults in the name of love.

It was one thing to be a strong witch, but Hermione had to have the last word, the last swing of the wand and the biggest accolades. It was as if she needed to outdo her boyfriend at every turn. Still. After every argument, Draco came back.

Then came the day Draco had given up. Harry and several others had been privy to the final break up shouting match between Hermione and Draco. Draco had tried to have a private conversation, but in true form Hermione had raised her voice trying to speak over him. This particular time Draco had raised his voice as well allowing the outcome of their conversation to be heard. Draco had told Hermione she didn't value him as a partner, boyfriend or person and he was tired of it.

To prevent the others in the office from hearing any more of the conversation than they'd already heard, Harry had sent his Aurors into the field leaving him alone to hear the rest of Hermione and Draco's argument.

Hermione had lowered her voice insisting she and Draco talk later because she had paperwork to finish up. Draco had turned his back as she left the room without commenting one way or the other. Hermione was in beast mode. There hadn't been any need to reply. They would talk at her convenience. Hermione had made her decision. As had Draco. Striding purposefully into the hall, Draco had gone directly to Harry's office.

/*/

Harry remembered clearly looking up from his desk into the contorted face of one of his best and strongest Aurors. No matter how tightly Draco had held himself that day. Harry recognized that Draco Malfoy was in pain, but they were wizards and colleagues. It would be bad form to offer comfort to his mate or even acknowledge there was a problem. Harry couldn't do anything more than steer Draco to a chair.

Draco had remained silent for several minutes. More than likely getting his thoughts together before addressing his Head. When he finally spoke, Draco had been short and to the point. For the first time since coming under Harry's command, Draco had a request.

Draco wanted either an immediate transfer or a different partner. He was happy as an Auror, but felt he could no longer function at his best around Hermione.

/*/

Harry had just been privy to Draco and Hermione's fierce argument. But this. He had been totally unprepared for what Draco was asking. Harry was as surprised as Hermione would be when she found out.

Draco had been loaned out on other occasions, but that had been Harry's choice. It had been his way of putting a bit of space between the arguing lovers. This time. Draco had initiated the request. Not only was Draco asking for a transfer. He was asking for an _open ended_ transfer. Which meant he could be authorized to be away from the Ministry for a year or more without losing his top spot.

Before making any decision or recommendation, Harry had to be sure. He had held a long, intense conversation with Draco before granting his request to be transferred, but Draco seemed sure of what he wanted to do.

Almost as though Merlin himself agreed with Draco's decision. Harry found a job posting from one of the Ministry Satellites. It just so happened that Jack Bridges a brother Auror in charge of Aurors at the Ministry base in Cardiff was looking for a competent replacement for a member of his team who had taken a desk position. Draco more than met the requirements.

Before owling Jack Bridges, Harry questioned Draco again to be sure this was really what he wanted to do. Draco had been adamant he wanted to get away from London making a firm commitment to go to Wales if Bridges found him an acceptable candidate.

Draco had then requested the rest of the day off to prepare himself on the chance Jack Bridges accepted his transfer request.

Harry had granted Draco's request for time off telling him he would send a Patronus as soon as he heard from Jack Bridges.

Jack Bridges who had sent his response by return owl was more than happy to welcome top Auror Draco Malfoy to his team. Draco was expected in Cardiff at 0730 on Thursday giving him one day to get settled.

Harry had immediately informed Draco of Jack's response asking once again if Draco was sure about transferring to Wales. Once again Draco assured Harry he was.

There wasn't anything left for Harry to do. He signed the paperwork, sent a copy to the Department of Magical Transfers and Kingsley as well. There had been a five minute wait before a stamped copy made its way back to Harry's desk. It was done. Draco Malfoy had been transferred to Auror Base Wales at Cardiff until further notice.

Harry had been a little sad. He was losing Draco for possibly a year. In addition, Harry realized he had watched an established relationship unravel beyond measure before his very eyes. One thing was certain. Hermione wouldn't recognize Draco's move for what it was. An end to their relationship.

/*/

Because she and Draco had argued and their pattern in the past was to stay away from each other for several days. Hermione didn't realize Draco was gone until Harry pulled her aside before the weekly Thursday evening meeting.

"Draco will be working out of Wales for a bit." Harry had revealed to Hermione. "He requested the transfer citing his need to get away from London. He may be gone for up to a year."

Instead of thinking back to what Draco had revealed to her during their last argument. Hermione got angry. "He wants to be in Wales. Does he? Well let him go to Wales then. He'll get over himself soon enough. Then London will be looking pretty good. What a prat. Let's get to the meeting Harry." Hermione snapped. "I'm aggravated. I don't know how long I'll be able to sit still."

For as much as Hermione blustered a very tiny tremble ran through her body perhaps recognizing this could be something serious.

Harry had shaken his head. He couldn't believe Hermione's audacity. From her point of view Draco was the prat who was causing all this confusion. At that moment, Harry knew Draco had been spot on. He and Hermione needed time apart.

All that aside. Harry was a bit perturbed with Hermione and had responded to her a bit sharply. "I'm not Draco Hermione. Address me in a reasonable tone. I've passed you this news so you wouldn't be blindsided when I announce it at the meeting. As far as the meeting goes. You're a member of _MY_ team. You'll sit still for as long as the meeting takes. I'll see you in the conference room in just a minute."

Hermione had been surprised Harry had taken that tact with her. All she could think was how bloody wizards stuck together no matter how bloody fucking wrong they were.

/*/

After announcing the news about Draco's transfer, Harry had made a second announcement. Hermione would now be partnered with Millicent Bulstrode. A strong, powerful presence was what Harry looked for in all his Aurors. Male or female. Hermione and Millicent were basically alike except Hermione had more feminine qualities. Both Hermione and Millicent were strong and powerful with a win at any cost mentality.

Harry had put the two together thinking they would make one of the strongest Auror teams he had working for him. On the other hand, he hoped neither would kill the other as they tried to outdo each other. Whatever small bit of hesitation Harry had he pushed aside. He had let the pairing stand feeling as though neither witch would do anything to jeopardize her position.

While other team members watched the interaction between Millicent and Hermione. The two witches had eyed each other warily before shaking hands. Neither witch was satisfied with Harry's pairing, but each witch was determined to do her job.

There had been a slight buzz about Draco suddenly transferring to Wales, but no one approached Hermione directly and the buzz had soon died down.

/*/

Draco was off to Wales. Hermione weathered this storm as she had weathered those in the past. Break ups or miscommunications as Hermione called them were common between herself and Draco. He had been given temporary duty assignments before. She could outwait him.

After a few days, as she had done many times previously. Hermione reached out to Draco to make amends, but found him to be unavailable.

The fact that Draco was truly finished hadn't sunk in for Hermione.

Six weeks later Draco had done the gentlemanly thing. He had come to the Ministry to let Hermione know he had met someone. That was all Draco had relayed except to wish Hermione good luck.

Hermione hadn't even had the chance to form an answer, argue or capitulate. Draco had stated his purpose. Then he was gone.

For the first time, Hermione realized this was much more serious than she had originally thought.

/*/

On that particular day, Harry had watched as a stoic Hermione finished out her day then asked for a private word. Without admitting fault, Hermione had asked for a few days off disclosing to her good friend she needed to get to Wales to straighten things out with Draco.

Harry was quick to offer his advice even though he was sure Hermione wouldn't take it. "Give Draco time to come to his senses. He cares about you."

Hermione had looked at Harry like he was crazy. "Things have never gone this far before Harry." Hermione replied briskly. "We've had our differences, but we've always made up. I don't want any witch thinking she can step between us."

Harry raised his eyes upward in a gesture of disbelief when Hermione said this. She was still talking as though she barely had a part in the break up.

Hermione returned Harry's look with a frown. "What was that look about? Draco and I have had our differences and we've always fixed them. If you'll grant me the few days off, I'll get it fixed."

Harry gazed at Hermione for several seconds before asking her to take a seat.

Hermione didn't want a lecture. "Can this wait Harry? I really want to see Draco."

"Of course it can wait Hermione, but I believe you'll be doing yourself a disservice if you don't listen to what I have to say. I love you and would not steer you wrong. You need to hear this. Have a seat."

A grumpy and fidgety Hermione had taken a seat.

/*/

Harry proceeded to carefully explain how he saw things.

Hermione had bristled before Harry could get two paragraphs out. She folded her arms across her chest giving Harry a petulant reply. "You know as well as I do Harry. A witch has to be twice as smart, three times as strong and ten times faster than a wizard to be taken seriously in her job. I'm no different than any other top female Auror."

Harry chose his next words very carefully. "I've worked at the Ministry for a good while and I haven't ever judged anyone by their gender. I judge solely on performance, experience and the ability to work well under pressure. If you feel as though there is bias against witches, I will be the first to sign off on a discrimination form. You are missing the point I'm trying to make Hermione. We are not talking about your job performance. We are talking about your relationship with Draco."

Hermione began to swing her foot showing her irritation. " I understand what we are talking about Harry. I do understand English. If Draco was that angry over the way I treated him, he should have said something. Draco is as competitive as I am."

Harry leaned back in his chair gazing at the hard headed witch. "I'll say this once more Hermione. There is a difference between being a fierce Auror and being belligerent in a relationship. Draco did try to address this with you several times in this very department. Did you listen or even try to respect his opinion? Of course you didn't. You are Hermione Granger. You are the witch who has to have the last and loudest word. Because he cared about you, Draco let you have your way. I personally think that was his biggest mistake. The more he let you have your way. The worse you became."

"Well thanks so much for your unbiased opinion Harry." Hermione snapped sarcastically. "If you're through, I'd like to catch a portkey to Wales."

Harry shrugged. "Have it your way Hermione. I've spoken to Draco at length. He doesn't want to spend the rest of his life being told off or shoved aside. He's a proud wizard. He needed to feel you were in love with him. Not in a competition with him.

Before you go to Wales in a dither. Let me just say. Valeria Exley sounds like a lovely witch. From Draco's description, she is a friend who sees the benefit of two people sharing ideas and respecting each other. She is not stepping in between you and Draco. Draco has stepped away from you."

For a second, Harry thought his words had sunk in. Then Hermione turned her fury on him. "I'm so glad you approve of Valeria. It makes me all warm inside to know my best friend approves of my boyfriend's next witch. Thank you so much. I'm going to Wales. Then we'll see."

Harry waved his hand in the air. "Do whatever you feel you must Hermione. I've only told you all this because I don't want to see you hurt or embarrassed. Think about the right way to treat the wizard you claim to love. Are you going to Wales because you love Draco or because your ego has been bruised? Either way. I don't think Draco will stand still for any more of your shrieking, your commands or demeaning comments. If you insist on approaching him, approach him as the witch who loves him."

By this time Hermione was standing over Harry's desk. She had calmed down a bit, but obviously still didn't care for what Harry had to say. "I didn't realize what an unkind witch I've become." Hermione offered facetiously. "I'll be sure to keep in mind all you've said Harry. Personally, I believe all Draco needs is for me to come see about him. I'll apologize. Witch Valeria will then fade into the background. Will you allow me the days off? If you cannot spare me for three week days, I will take the Friday and work things out over the weekend."

"I can spare you Hermione." Harry answered wearily. "There are other Aurors available to cover your duties. You are _part_ of a team. Not the entire team in one. You have unused vacation days. Take the week if you need it. I'll see you back here next Tuesday."

Hermione didn't say anything more to Harry except thank you and she would see him on Tuesday.

Harry felt wrung out. Hermione was someone he'd known and loved for years. But the witch who had just walked away was someone else indeed.

After his verbal battle with Hermione, Harry needed a drink or two. He collected his wand and cloak before heading to the lift. Riding down, Harry growled to the air at large. "I hope some of what I've shared with Hermione has sunk in. Otherwise, her trip to Wales will be a disaster."

/*/

Hermione used her Auror credentials to get the earliest available portkey. By the time she reached the Auror Base in Wales, Draco who was on the day team had already left for the evening.

A solicitous mid-shift Auror had been glad to look up Draco's address if it would help out Hermione Granger.

With address in hand, Hermione Apparated to the point closest to Draco's flat. Hermione didn't have any trouble getting through the first door, but Draco had his flat heavily warded. She had to knock on the door.

A very surprised Draco gazed at Hermione as though gauging her mood before stepping back to let her in. "Hermione. You should have Owled. I have plans."

This was not what Hermione wanted to hear. Before she had stepped both feet into the apartment, she began giving Draco a telling off.

To her surprise, Draco cut her off in mid sentence. "You are a guest in my flat Hermione. Either act accordingly or take your blustering arse back to London."

Draco's cutting response set Hermione back for a second. Then she had found her tongue once again and glibly remarked. "You're upset. I understand. I apologize for what has gone on. We've been upset with each other before. How has a witch come between us?"

Even though Hermione had come through the door in a rude manner. Draco hoped she had recognized her fault in the breakdown of their relationship. But Hermione hadn't recognized any of it. Or at least she wouldn't admit it.

It was only now Draco realized Harry had been correct. This was the place he had gone wrong. He had to accept fault for some of this. He had accepted whatever Hermione chose to dish out. Then he had accepted her apologies. With that acceptance had come the consequence of having Hermione repeat the behavior.

Draco did love her, but had no intention of going back to an abusive relationship. Especially when the abuser wouldn't recognize her behavior. He couldn't and wouldn't live with the witch Hermione had become.

A defeated Draco answered with a snap in his voice. "A witch hasn't come between us Hermione. I came to you as a man to tell you the truth. You chose to look past my words. So here it is again. We no longer have a relationship. I've found a witch who interests me. That's the long and short of it. Like so many times in the past you took my words for granted believing a smile, a shag and an apology would make things right. Not this time. If you can't understand what ruined our relationship, we don't have anything more to talk about."

"Are you really asking me to leave?" Hermione questioned moving closer to Draco. Not really believing he wanted to separate for good. She reached out to him, but he stepped back.

"Not this time Hermione. I don't want a hug or a shag. Come to terms with how you treat me. Then perhaps we can talk."

"How I treat you. How I treat you," shouted Hermione. "You sound like some little boy who has been scolded. I love you, but wasn't aware I had to treat you with kid gloves."

Draco gave Hermione a hard gaze as he offered his opinion. "Kid gloves? Have you not yet comprehended how we got to this place? You have begun shouting. Next you'll be banging things about and being downright disrespectful. That is your behavior when you believe I have challenged your authority. That behavior might work well on a criminal in the field. Not so much in what is supposed to be a loving relationship."

Hermione wondered where all this was coming from, but decided to try a tact that had worked in the past. She softened her attitude and began speaking in a low tone. "We have been together a long time Draco. I don't want us to break up over something as simple as a few words. I love you. Let's discuss this."

Draco remained silent.

Hermione began to realize Draco might mean what he said and a bit of panic had set in. He wasn't falling in line as he normally had. Normally, by now they would have been in bed with the argument behind them. Had she really hurt him that badly? She didn't understand how that was possible.

As a last straw Hermione revealed that Harry had given her a telling off about her treatment of others as though the revelation would smooth things over.

"Hermione." Draco called in an even voice. "As sure of each other as we were when we started our relationship. Along the way something got broken. It's time we both admitted it and moved on. I do not deny the love we had for each other. I simply regret that your love turned to scorn. As I mentioned earlier. I have plans. Please show yourself out. Thank Harry for me. Will you? Tell him no one can make the blind see. I hope you find a wizard to fit your temperament. Take care."

/*/

She had been turned away. Draco had asked her to show herself out. Hermione couldn't bring herself to believe it. But it had happened. She had Apparated blindly to the Portkey Office.

Hermione had been so sure she would be going back to London either with Draco in tow or with his promise to return to London as soon as possible. Neither was the case. Instead, she was returning home without a wizard and without a relationship.

Hermione's bravado had deserted her. Her plan to parade Draco's compliance to her wishes in front of Harry had fallen flat. She had nothing to show for her trip to Wales except a comeuppance from the wizard who was supposed to love her.

For the remainder of her time off, Hermione had holed up in her flat…..thinking.

Harry had sent several Owls, but she didn't respond to any of them. He had also turned up at her floo. Hermione hadn't answered that either.

At the end of her four days of thinking. Hermione was sure of two things. One. She had lost the wizard she loved. Two. She had lost him over…

Hermione couldn't even finish her thought because she had finally admitted Draco was gone and she was the cause. The tears had come so fast and furiously they had taken her breath away.

This is the way Harry found her.

/*/

Harry had spoken to Draco who told him Hermione had come and gone. The two wizards had discussed other things which led Harry to fear for Hermione's state of mind. He had declared a private emergency and came through Hermione's door on the authority of the Ministry.

Hermione did not move when she looked up to find Harry standing in the middle of the living room. Instead, she had plaintively cried that it was really over between her and Draco and she had been the cause. "He told me to thank you for trying to help sort us out, but no one could help a blind person see. I promise you Harry. I do see. I became so enamored with my position and the power it afforded me. I lost myself in the process. I love him Harry. Because I knew he loved me. I assumed he would always be there to take anything I dished out. I fucked up."

Harry rested his head against the back of Hermione's couch. He didn't know if Hermione was speaking from her heart or was using a tactic to get him on her side. Harry decided to trust her. "Clean up your act Hermione. There's still time to get Draco back. Show him you can be the witch he fell in love with."

"I can do that Harry. I don't want to offend you, but I think I'll be posting out of the Auror Department. I want Draco to know I'm serious about changing my ways. I don't handle absolute power very well. There's an open position in the Department of Magical Transportation for which I intend to apply. I'll have power, but it will be over inanimate objects."

Harry laughed at his best sister. His only sister. Then he kissed her on the cheek. "If that's what you want to do, that's what we'll do. I'll expect you in the office bright and early on Monday. It may not be fair, but I intend to have a word with DMT. I want your application given first consideration. Because that's how Half Bloods roll."

Hermione laughed the hardest she had in months. All with the hope this would make a difference to Draco.

/*/

Hermione's conversation with Harry had been months ago. She was now firmly established in the Department of Magical Transportation trying her best to be a witch of substance and moderation.

The problem. Draco's wedding announcement had landed on her desk several days ago. He was having a very small wedding which only included a few select friends and fellows. Hermione had kept up a façade for her friends in the Ministry. At home she was inconsolable. There was no turning back. Draco was marrying another witch.

And that's how Hermione came to be standing outside a wedding venue in the rain crying over things that could have been. That should have been.

At Harry's insistence, Hermione had wiped her face, stood up tall holding his hand as she accompanied him through the beautiful, wooden doors.

The first thing that had dawned on Hermione was the very dim lighting for such a joyous occasion. The second thing that had penetrated her subconscious was everyone seemed to be looking at her instead of facing forward to wait for the bride and groom.

Then Draco had appeared out of nowhere and walked up to Hermione and Harry.

Addressing himself to a very confused Hermione, Draco spoke his piece. "I had to do it the hard way. But I am here and you are here. This is where I ask if you still love me and would consider joining me in a declaration of love. I've never stopped loving you Hermione. Valeria is a witch who only exists in Harry's imagination."

Taking Hermione by the hand, Draco led her to the front of the room to the applause of the small group of guests.

Turning her head, Hermione saw Harry grinning from ear to ear. He and Draco had put one over on her.

And she loved it. There wasn't any other witch.

Grabbing tightly to Draco, Hermione felt the tears slip from her eyes as he leaned in to tell her how much he loved her. How he hadn't ever given up on their relationship.

The guests had gone wild when Auror Malfoy asked former Auror and current Portkey Princess to be his wife. Behind Harry, Hermione's team from The Department of Magical Transportation had clapped the loudest.

/*/

Draco hadn't just wanted a simple ceremony. He had insisted they be bonded for life. To his way of thinking. Hermione wouldn't be able to leave him over a difference of opinion if they shared the Magical Bond.

Hermione's answer had been quick and to the point. The only time she would leave him was when she was admitted to St Mungo's to deliver their children.

That statement had a great impact on Draco. As he fought to remain stoic, he had grabbed Hermione in his arms to capture her lips. After the kiss, they waited as the faux guests filed out wishing the couple well as they left. Then they had sat together holding hands planning their future.

/*/

A year later. Hermione and Draco prepared to walk down the aisle for their real wedding to the joy of their real guests. As they stood before the Officiating Minister, Hermione pinched herself to make sure she wasn't in the midst of a dream. The pinch had hurt. This was real. In less than forty five minutes, she and Draco would be magically bonded for life.

At the end of the ceremony, just before the Minister introduced the married couple to their guests. Hermione caught Harry's eye to mouth a very heartfelt thank you.

Harry winked at the witch he had helped get back to herself. He envisioned there would be arguments and differences of opinion in the Malfoy household. But none so dramatic as to separate them ever again.

Hermione and Draco turned to their guests as the Minister called out. "It is my honor to present, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Bonded for life."

Hermione smiled her widest smile as she glanced over at Draco to find him smiling widely at her.

There hadn't ever been any witch between them. She had always been the witch who was the one.

The end


End file.
